


Tonight, Tomorrow

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Series: Life Like This [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Future Fic, It's Tendou, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Years, Randomness, Underage Drinking, accidentally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: “Kawanishi-san, is there something wrong with Kuguri?”“Um, funny story, you see—no, Nao-kun, I’m not finished talking yet, please don’t touch that sake bottle again—“I knew it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Nao--I mean, Kuguri & Goshiki isn't twenty y.o yet here. I don't even know why I wrote this; I just want some Numai/Kuguri and it happened. And the ending feels flat... kinda.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy...?

“Kampai!”

 

It’s December 31st, half an hour away until midnight. Numai and his former Nohebi teammates celebrated it together after visiting shrine this evening. Some of them had drunken already; just look at Sakijima who was laughing loudly, or Daishou who was currently being moody and mumbling something about ‘Mika-chan’ and ‘Shirabu-san’. Seated between those two drunken people was Hiroo, who was lamenting his fate of having two people to take care of on New Year night. Staring straight at Numai, Hiroo asked, “Can’t you lend me a hand and let Sakijima sleeps at your place?”

 

“Nah, that won’t do. Yours are closer than mine.” Numai smirked triumphantly. “I don’t mind helping you to walk him there, though. Only I won’t stay behind.”

 

Hiroo rolled his eyes. “I’ll take that offer, unluckily.”

 

Their former coach shouted something they did not really care, but their friends joined him in a chorus of cheering. Hiroo sighed softly. Muting the noise around them in his head, he took Numai’s attention again with a question: “How’s life with the long distance relationship-thingy?”

 

That got Numai choked on his food. Akama—one of the few sober people around, sitting on Numai’s left—offered a cup of water hurriedly, of which Numai gratefully accepted and drank in one careful gulp. Finished with his drink (and assured Akama that nothing bad would happen), Numai shot Hiroo his sharpest glare—which did not work with his cheeks colored in shades of red. Hiroo’s smirk widened at the sight. “Don’t go dropping bombs on me like that will you?”

 

“I’m being merely curious, you see~”

 

“That kind of fake innocence won’t work with me, you snaky guy.”

 

“Pot calling the kettle black, Kazuma.”

 

Numai was about to retort with something when his phone buzzed in his pocket, signaling a call from someone. He ignored Hiroo’s amused smile for a moment to check the caller’s ID.

 

Kuguri calling, it said.

 

“Is that your parents or our little snake Kuguri calling you?” Hiroo teased. Again, Numai’s glare did not work properly, especially with his face showing twenty shades of red. Numai muttered ‘shut up’ begrudgingly as he stood, telling Coach Oomizuki that he had to answer a call. The man nodded as an answer, also shouting, “Tell Kuguri we miss him here!” which was backed with another chorus of agreement (and laughter).

 

 Trying his best on ignoring their antics (while also trying to get rid of this damned blush), Numai tapped the green icon a little bit harder than it should and answered the call. “Yo, Kuguri. What’s up?”

 

“Unfortunately, it’s Kawanishi speaking, Numai-san.”

 

Numai blinked in surprise. “Huh? Kawanishi—as in Kuguri’s cousin?”

 

“Yep, that’s me.” There were a shuffling sound, a tuned down shout of, “I’m calling him, I’m calling him now!”, and then a relieved breath from the other side. “I’m sorry for suddenly calling you. From Nao-kun’s phone, more so. I—uh—“ There was another shuffling sound followed by a loud hissing. Numai recognized that it was Kuguri’s; the indignant one, the one he always made whenever he wanted something to be done but yet unable to do so. He waited a moment until Kawanishi came back to the line, muttering something about ‘damned sake’ and his plan of banning a certain Tendou from his apartment.

 

Numai had a feeling he knew where this conversation was heading. “Kawanishi-san, is there something wrong with Kuguri?”

 

“Um, funny story, you see—no, Nao-kun, I’m not finished talking yet, please don’t touch that sake bottle again—“

_I knew it._

 

Kawanishi cleared his throat. “—so yeah. A long time friend of mine came to celebrate New Year night together, with my former teammates from Shiratorizawa I mean. He unknowingly brought bottles of sake along, of which Goshiki (another friend of mine) thought it was water and gave it to Nao-kun.”

 

“Is that guy for real,” Numai muttered, clearly in disbelief.

 

“Well, that kind of person exists everywhere so what I meant to say is—“

 

“Gimme the phone already!”

 

 _Oh boy._ That was Kuguri’s voice, all right, but it sounded no different to Daishou’s wasted one back in their booth.

 

“No, Nao-kun, not yet—“

 

“Taichi-nii! I wanna talk to Kazuma-san please lemme do it—“

 

Numai covered his face with his spare hand, hiding the incoming blush in another shade of red. He could imagine Kuguri’s sulking face, which he thought was adorable and precious, even if said person himself was currently drunken and was unable to think properly. “You want to tell me that he’s dead drunk and will probably say nonsense, isn’t it?”

 

“—exactly!” Kawanishi exclaimed, maybe unconsciously. “I need to get back soon; I’m leaving Nao-kun to you. Talk to you later, Numai-san!” Then he heard something shifting, Kawanishi’s flat yell (“I’m confiscating the sake, Tendou-san! Why are you bringing it here when you know there’ll be minor here dear god…”), and finally Kuguri’s wasted voice. “Ka-zu-ma-saaan! Hiiii~!”

 

Numai stared at the white ceiling above him. This was not good for his heart. “Yeah, yeah. I heard you, Kuguri. How are you?”

 

Kuguri whined. Whined, would you believe it. “You’re using my surname again! Don’t do it!”

 

This was both amusing and dangerous, in Numai’s honest opinion. Amusing, since it was uncommon for Kuguri to whine and to act bratty like he was now. As for dangerous, well, obviously… “What, you want me to call you ‘Nao-kun’ like Kawanishi-san?”

 

“…can’t you be more creative…”

 

 _…this is seriously bad._ “Are you sulking there?”

 

“I am,” was muttered softly. Numai blinked. Witness the power of sake; Kuguri admitting that he was sulking. Hiroo would be more than thrilled to use it as blackmail material. Fortunately, he could not hear this conversation, as the dark-haired man was now busy taking care of two similarly wasted people. Numai let out a relieved breath at that realization. “Okay then. I’ll just call you Nao, I think.”

 

Then he heard Kuguri giggled. Giggled, mind you. “Oh-kaaay, Kazuma-san~”

 

“You shouldn’t drink again in the future,” Numai mumbled to himself, almost in tears from imagining Kuguri being drunk right before his eyes. Kawanishi’s boyfriend—the ‘cute brunet one’, borrowing Daishou’s term—would probably kill him if Numai had dared to lay his hands on Kuguri.

 

Kuguri was not listening to him, as expected. He was ranting about how he missed Numai greatly (something that Numai was happy to hear) and went on telling Numai how was his life in college. “Too much papers to do, but Semi-san and Shirabu-san are always there to help so it’s good. Then there’s this Yahaba-san, another pretty setter like Semi-san and Shirabu-san—“ Numai coughed when he heard the title. _Pretty setter what._ “—he’s funny, but his boyfriend was not, that guy was a little scary, the Mad Dog nickname suits him the best—“

 

_What the hell is wrong with Kawanishi’s acquaintance._

 

“—Yahaba-san and this Mad Dog guy is always at each other’s throat, but even the blinds know they do love each other—“

 

Numai closed his eyes, paying attention to every single word Kuguri uttered. He did not realize what time it was, until he heard people saying, “Happy new year!” inside the restaurant and saw the clock hanging above the entrance door. He could hear his teammates being the loudest group inside, with Coach Oomizuki’s spirited yell and Sakijima backing him up. That was when he realized Kuguri had gone all silent.

 

“Nao? You still there?”

 

There was no answer. Numai thought Kuguri had already went to sleep, but then Kuguri whispered something softly that made Numai laughed in happiness. “Yeah, I know. I—“ cough cough, “—I love you too. Happy new year, Nao. See you later.”

 

Even though they were not in the same place right now, Numai could see Kuguri smiling. Sweet, rare, and always got his heart pounding fast.

 

“Tomorrow is still holiday,” he muttered as he walked back inside, hands in deep in jeans pocket. “And so is the day after tomorrow, and I have no work shift for the next day also, so maybe if I wake up early I can catch the fastest train to Sendai…”

* * *

 “Is he asleep?” Semi whispered, eyes focused at the probably sleeping figure of Kuguri. Shirabu poked the drunken boy’s cheek lightly, in which he got no response. He shrugged at Semi. “Either that or he faints,” he answered, also whispering. Semi sighed fondly. “I’m taking him to his bedroom, then.”

 

“I’ll help,” Ohira chided in, standing to his feet and helped Semi to take Kuguri to a safer place. The apartment’s living room was wild as a jungle now, with the music Shirabu chose and the drinking contest between Ushijima and Tendou. Kawanishi watched them silently while both Goshiki and Yamagata cheered. After making sure that Semi and Ohira did not need his assistance, Shirabu moved to sit beside Kawanishi and rested his head against the (faux) brunet’s shoulder. “Things are gonna get messy tomorrow morning,” he mumbled in annoyance. Kawanishi nodded in silent agreement. “I hope we still have a spare futon somewhere, though.”

 

Shirabu’s face went blank immediately. “You must be kidding me.”

 

“Afraid not, Kenjirou.”

 

Goshiki flinched when he heard both Shirabu and Kawanishi sighed loudly in unison. When he turned to see his upperclassmen, he found them wearing this weary look. Worried, he asked, “What’s wrong, Kawanishi-san? Shirabu-san? Can I help you or something?”

 

“Or something, Goshiki,” Shirabu replied, looking tired as hell. “Just… something.” And then he buried his face on Kawanishi shoulder, his voice muffled when he said, “Happy new year, everyone, happy new year…”

 

Goshiki shot Kawanishi a worried (and questioning) stare. Kawanishi waved it off. “He’ll live, don’t worry.”

 

Outside, fireworks in various colors were blooming beautifully in the night sky.

 

**.**

**.**

**[end]**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! It's not midnight yet, but wish you a happy and (hopefully) better year!


End file.
